


How I Spent My All-Star Break

by Bawsanity (CrowsGirl15)



Series: Pitch Missing Scenes [4]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsGirl15/pseuds/Bawsanity
Summary: The rest of Mike and Ginny’s phone call after the camera pulled away. A missing scene from 1x04.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I confess, this is the scene I had in mind when I started writing the Missing Scene fics. I tried to write it as the scene played out with the multiple POVs, and it's my favorite thing I've written in a while. I hope you like it ☺
> 
> Credit to @bookgeek979 on Tumblr for the Chris Hemsworth suggestion!

“So, bad teammate, where are you right now?” Ginny’s body settled further into the mattress, finally starting to relax after her disastrous All-Star Game performance. Something about the sound of Mike’s voice over the line soothed that self-doubt she’d had instilled in her since childhood. She tried not to examine it too closely.

“Home. On my couch…” Mike let his eyes wander around his glass box of a bachelor pad, a place he had just gotten use to calling home.

“Nothing better to do than call me on your break? I’m sure there’s a bar full of out of town All-Star groupies just waiting to get their hands on Mike Lawson.

He let out a chuckle, shaking his head at the gentle ribbing he’d come to need more than he was willing to admit. “I know, right? Too bad for them…I had to stay in to talk you of the ledge, Rookie.”

“I was not on the _ledge_ from a home run that didn’t even count, Lawson.”

“A huge home run. A 500-foot home run. An All-Star-caliber home run.”

“OK! Ok, I get it…” She shook her head and rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help but admit that the teasing was at least taking the edge off of her poor performance. “Seriously, don’t let me keep you. I’m okay.”

Mike wasn’t ready for her to go. Wasn’t ready for the conversation to end, and he tried to think of the least pathetic way to make that known. “Maybe I’m not in the mood.”

Her teasing gasp echoed in his ear. “Mike Lawson, not in the mood for sex. What’s the world coming to?”

“Hey now, I didn’t say I wasn’t in the mood for _sex_ , Baker, come on now. Just maybe not in the mood for finding a random floozy at a tourist bar.” A wave of regret washed over him as soon as he said it, and the fear that he was showing his hand a little too much flashed across his mind.

“Now I know the world’s ending…” Ginny felt a bit taken aback at the sudden burst of honesty after the clear ‘all good’ lies at the beginning of their conversation, but she let him off the hook. “Maybe I should make _my_ way out there. I’m sure there’s more than one celebrity fan I could charm back to this hotel room.”

Mike’s response came slower now, measured, and he was sure Ginny noticed. “If that’s what you’re after, Baker, I probably have about 15 numbers in my phone I can give you. I hear Zac Efron’s a fan…” He was rewarded by a small laugh at the other end of the line. “But I feel like that’s not what you’re looking for.”

She furrowed her brow, even though Mike couldn’t see the reaction. “Why not? I’m a red blooded 23-year-old woman. You’re not the only one who needs to get their rocks off.”

“My _rocks_ off?” Mike scoffed, and rolled the phone to his other hand so he could stretch out a bit more. “So that’s what you’re after, huh, Rook? Get an Efron-type back to your room for a night of what I have to imagine would be some very _athletic_ fooling around.”

Ginny let out a soft, genuine laugh. “Not sure Efron’s quite my type. I’m thinking more…a Chris Hemsworth.”

Mike stayed silent for a long moment, aware they were toeing dangerous ground. Aware that every response he came up with was riskier than the last, so much so that he forced himself to stop thinking. “Thor? It’s the beard, isn’t it?”

The pause was so long on the other end that Mike was sure she hung up, and he had to strain to hear her voice when she finally spoke. “It might be the beard.”

His mouth felt suddenly dry, heat and sweat prickling his body. _Tread lightly, Lawson…_ he could hear his subconscious chiding him. He didn’t listen. “You got a thing for beards, Baker?”

“It’s a recent development.” Ginny knew she was playing with fire. She was suddenly aware of every _inch_ of her body and where it touched the comforter. Where the air ghosted across her bare skin. Forget toeing the line, this was downright crossing it, and they both knew it.

“Ginny…” Mike’s voice sounded pleading and strained when it finally came. Pleading with her to stop, to hang up. Pleading with himself to have some damn self-control when it came to his 23-year-old rookie.

“I shouldn’t have said that.”

She was right. She shouldn’t have said it. But she had, and now Mike had two options. He could take the out and say goodnight. He’d rub one out, take a cold shower, and go to bed. Maybe call up one of those floozies he had so lovingly referred to early. Maybe call up Amelia.

Or he could do this.

“So Hemsworth…” His voice had taken on a low, sexy timbre, and Ginny could feel it like a shot between her legs. “Where do you want that beard?”

“Everywhere.” The response came fast this time, and Ginny swallowed before giving him more. “Along my neck. My chest. Maybe my stomach.”

“Your breasts…” There it was. No going back now. Ginny swallowed again at the words and dragged her fingers along her collarbone.

“There too. I wonder if I’d have beard burn the next day,” Mike could hear rustling on the other end, the obvious sound of clothing removal, and he closed his eyes to picture what she must look like. He imagined her in just athletic pants now, laying back on the hotel bed, topless. It wasn’t enough, but ‘what are you wearing’ seemed to cross some invisible line in the sand that he wasn’t willing to risk.

“He’d probably save the beard burn for your inner thighs. Make it so you couldn’t take a step without feeling it,” he heard a slow hiss, and he was sure she was tracing the path of his words. Mike brought a hand down to squeeze his cock harshly through his sweatpants, shocked at how hard he’d gotten from just a few words.

Ginny tried to be subtle about shedding her pants on the other end of the phone, but everything was too hot. Too hot, and not hot enough, and her skin felt exposed and desperate. “Think he’ll be able to tell that it’s been a while?"

“Fuck.” The word was low and involuntary, under Mike’s breath, and he could feel his cock jump at the suggestion. “He wouldn’t care, Baker. He’d only care about giving you what you need. Beards aren’t only good for burns, you know? He’d rub his chin right where you want it, all over where you want it.”

“He’d be a mess.” It was all she could get out as her treacherous hand slid between her thighs, the heel pressing into her clit as her fingers found purchase.

“You have no idea,” Mike groaned through the phone, and they were long past propriety now. Long past pretending this was anything more than exactly what it was. He thanked past Mike for his sweats and slid a hand inside, letting it wrap around his throbbing dick. “You’d be dripping from his beard, Baker. Getting it so wet as he licked you where you want.”

“Jesus…” They were reaching the limits of Ginny’s dirty talk, but Mike seemed content to carry the conversation without her input. So she moaned appreciatively and let her middle finger slide inside.

“How long has it been since you’ve been licked properly, Ginny?” Her eyes flew open at the first name, and she added another finger, her hips rocking upward and her mouth making a noise that sounded something like ‘too long’.

He took it as the go ahead to continue. “Well you deserve to have it done right. To have a tongue lave at your clit for hours. To have him slide it deep inside that pretty little pussy of yours.” He had no way of knowing if that was true, but the alternative seemed impossible.

“No more him. Need _you_.” She was too far gone to think about repercussions. Too far gone to think about anything but a quaking orgasm with Mike Lawson’s voice in her ear.

At that, Mike lost his last semblance of control and started stroking in earnest, actually growling into the phone before continuing. “You need me, huh? Need my face between your legs? Need me to hold down those hips and take complete control? Need me to lick you open til you’re exploding on my tongue?”

“Yesssssss.” The word hissed out of her and they both knew she was close. She rammed her clit forward into her hand as her fingers worked at a feverish pace, needing to lose control. “Yes, that’s what I need. I need it, Mike, please.”

He knew he couldn’t last long like this. Her voice was like a vice on his cock, every word clenching a little bit more than the last. He needed to push her over the edge so he could join her there.

“No need to beg, Gin, I got you…” he groaned low. “Come on. Come on, Ginny, come for me.”

It was all she needed to hear. With an actual cry, she felt her entire body come apart. The phone dropped to the bed, but she didn’t have it in her to care as waves of pleasure cascaded over her entire body. Her back arched, her toes curled, and she came harder than she ever had before.

The muffled sounds on the other end of the line were more than enough to make Mike lose control. With little thought to his surroundings, he felt the world being ripped out of him, coming so hard his vision whited and some of it hit his chin. His hips fell to the couch and he panted out breaths, the afterglow spiraling down onto him before he murmured, “Ginny?”

She could hear his voice from somewhere in the blanket and she fished for her phone with a shaky hand before bringing it to her ear. “Uh huh?” Was all she could get out, and it earned her a breathy laugh from the other end.

Reality started to set in nearly immediately, but Mike was too sated to panic. This was bad. They shouldn’t have done this. But they had, and they’ll deal.

“That…” Ginny finally spoke, her voice wrecked, and Mike strained to hear. “That didn’t happen.”

He laughed again, even though he knew what she meant.

“I’m serious, Lawson,” her voice sounded sleepy now, distant, and she struggled to keep her eyes open. “We never speak of that again.”

Mike couldn’t deny the part of him that was disappointed. Even though he knew she was right, and that he would wake up in the morning and regret most of what just happened, he also didn’t plan to forget. And he had a hunch that she didn’t either. “Sure, Rookie, your secret’s safe with me.” He finally said, and chuckled at the yawn at the other end of the line.

“Good,” she murmured as she settled, the phone feeling heavy in her hand. “See you tomorrow for BP, captain.”

“Night, Baker,” he said softly as he heard her drift off. And if he waited a few minutes to listen to her sleep, that was no one’s business but his.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [Bawsanity](http://bawsanity.tumblr.com).


End file.
